Raising The Storm
by JyrusQuash
Summary: A series of stories set before, during and after "Arranged Yet Unexpected". Watch how Elsa and the rest of the gang deal with the trials and tribulations of the hardest thing in the world...Parenting. {If you haven't read "That Can Be Arranged", "And It Was Arranged" or "Arranged Yet Unexpected", you'll be hella lost.} (Elsa/OC)
1. Just Another Morning

_**JQ: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!**_

 _ **Here's random stuff! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Just Another Morning**_

"No." Elsa said, flipping the pages of the document, before her. It was a document from Galphora; a country that was hell bent on an alliance with Arendelle because of her and her family's magic powers. "No, this will not do. I cannot sign this." she adjusted the extra weight on her knee, when said extra weight began to gurgle and reach for her hair. She giggled slightly and looked the culprit in her eyes. "Behave, Princess Vindra, or I will be forced to place you back onto the rug." the tiny blonde bundle, in Elsa's arms, merely gurgled incoherently and began to suck on her own fingers. When Elsa tried to pry Vindra's hands away from her mouth, her own fingers got caught in the strong grasp of a six month old baby. She sighed and gave in, crafting a soother made of ice for Vindra to gnaw at. Vindra, happily, accepted the new toy and ceased all forms of distraction. It never ceased to amaze the blonde queen just how high of a tolerance her daughters had for the cold. However, she guessed that if she wasn't bothered then they weren't either. Elsa's staff found it odd that she'd bring her daughter to these meetings, but they didn't question it, after this month's events.

This past month was full of inconvenience. Fría had an injury, that she sustained in a recent feud with a man who tried to steal one of the Arendellian royal triplets for a profit. He shot a crossbow into her leg (yes, that same leg) and she hit the ground pretty hard. However, she managed to use her magic to pry the bow from her wound and send it directly into his throat. Yes, Fría lost a ton of blood, but she was satisfied that her daughters were safe because of her. She would, quite literally, risk it all for her girls. Afterwards Elsa declared that her wife was to remain in bed until she "said so". A few days later, Gianneva and Brina fell victims to a virus, common in early childhood. Fría then deemed herself their caretaker, since she had to stay in bed anyway. Alas, for fear of her third child falling ill as well, Elsa kept Vindra with her, at all costs.

"Yes, your majesty, we agree." Gunther said, "However, we must advise that you directly speak with the ambassador of Galphora, and dismiss them in person." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Are they that dejected, after receiving my constant rejections?" Elsa asked with her eyebrow arched. Kai and Gunther looked at one another nervously.

"Actually..." Gunther trailed off, adjusting his collar.

"The Ambassador of their trades is here." Kai supplied after his colleague failed to continue his sentence. Elsa's eyebrows shot up, almost reaching her hairline, at this news.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, just before Vindra began to cry. The soother, as it was made of ice, had completely melted and the princess was now visibly upset. Elsa sighed and fashioned another one, but made it a bit bigger so that it would at least last a good duration of the follow-up conversation that was about to take place. The infant began to make happy sounds that Elsa could only describe as a series of short squeals. The tiny blonde quickly took hold of the new soother and began her assault on it. Satisfied, Elsa turned back to the two men. "What do you mean 'the Ambassador of their trade is here'?" Kai shrugged.

"I mean he's here." Kai stated, "He's in the foyer. He wishes to have an audience with you." Elsa groaned and for some reason she heard Fría's voice in her head say 'oh, I'll give 'em an audience'. She laughed, internally, at the imaginary Fría in her mind. However, she wished Fría was actually here; then she would definitely have some more intimidation in this political 'stand-off'.

"Alright." Elsa stood, still holding Vindra in her arms, "Come darling, mama has some business to attend to."

...

In the nursery, Fría laid on the bed, with her daughters crawling over her and making little noises. She was pretty lonely, as the only conversations that she'd have with her daughters were no more intriguing than talking to an imaginary friend. Only the girls were real and drooled everywhere. Fría was instructed, no, ordered to lay in bed unless she needed to go to the bathroom or get food for the girls. Elsa was adamant that she and the babies got better as soon as possible and alleged that being in the babies' room would be a good remedy. Fría loved her girls, but she missed her bed. She missed Elsa. She missed Vindra. She missed walking. Gianneva burped somewhere and Fría nodded.

"Ya got that right, girl." Fría said, starting another random and imaginary conversation with her daughters. Brina groaned, or something, as she crawled onto Fría's stomach. The raven-haired woman nodded in agreement. "I know, right? We do need more space. Mama should've given us the bigger room, but nooo." Fría complained, ruffling Brina's black hair. Fría cleared her throat and tried to do the best Elsa impression she could. "'I must insist you sleep in the nursery; the girls' already have bedding there'." The raven-haired queen crossed her arms and gave a childish huff. People said that becoming a parent would make you more mature.

Not in Fría's case.

Fría made the mistake of just breathing in too hard. She scrunched her nose and shook her head. She began to sit up and look at both of the tiny infants on the bed. She eyed them with heavy suspicion.

"Alright," Fría said, reaching for them, "who's the one who needs changing?" as if sensing their mother's frustration, or just plain laughing at her facial expression, the two sisters began to erupt into a fit of giggling. Fría smiled; _they_ _are_ _pretty damn cute_. But of course, breathing was essential to any human and Fría caught wind of the 'problem'. She pinched her nose to prevent further exposure to her sinuses and slowly stood from the bed. She turned to face the two giggling babies and squinted her eyes at them. One of these blue-eyed fiends was the culprit of this horrid attack on her precious oxygen and she needed to figure it out.

As she glared at them, they continued to laugh. She sighed and attempted to pick up Gianneva but then, out of the blue, Brina shot ice at her mother's hand and Fría yelped. Everyone was silent for a while, before Gia thought that it'd be fun to do magic as well. Using her own magic, Gianneva moved her hands around, making it really windy in their confined space. Fría braced herself, from the cold, by using her magic to create a safe space. She extended her arms out, creating a small area where the snow would just bounce off. She learned how to do it with Darya's training. Darya had informed her that she had the power to manipulate negative space, if she focused. If she envisioned something in her mind, she could do it. This highly contrasted what she had known. It would've been an excellent defence against the pranks Claudio had done to her. In essence, this was an excellent combatant to Elsa's powers, making it perfect for parenting magical triplets.

"Stop that!" Fría pleaded, against harsh and intrusive sounds of the makeshift storm. Suddenly, a sharp pain made itself known, in Fría's injury. Her leg began to give out and she groaned, falling to her knees. The babies continued to laugh, until they saw their mother on the floor. Fortunately, for Fría, the babies had developed some weird sense of empathy and immediately halted their snow. The snow was still present, it just stopped. Elsa would have to teach them how to get rid of it, when they get older.

The girls saw Fría's pained expression and began to sob.

"No, no, no!" Fría said, dragging herself over to the bed. This usually happened. One of them, either her or Elsa, would get injured during one of the girls' 'experimental' outbursts, and all three of them would cry seeing their parents hurt. Subsequently, Fría would joke that they were like Elsa, but that usually ended in Fría sleeping anywhere but in their room. "No, madre's okay, see?" Fría smiled widely, trying to demonstrate how much pain she wasn't feeling (she was in a lot of pain). The girls began to heave and stop their crying. Fría felt her heart constrict, seeing their distraught little faces. It didn't help that they had Elsa's eyes. She sighed and wrapped her arms around them, holding them close.

"Shh...it's okay." Fría said, cradling them in her arms. "It's okay, I've got you, madre's got you." she cooed, in an effort to calm them. They started to make gurgling sounds and happily tried to grasp Fría's hair. She laughed at their insistence at their attempt to capture her hair and adjusted them so that they could not. "Nuh uh, cuties," Fría chastised walking over to the changing station, at the other end of the room. "no hair pulling. Time to change ya pants!" When Fría set them down, to assess her new battlefront, she groaned in annoyance. She realized that both of them needed changing. "Oh, come on!"

...

Elsa and Vindra, after taking a trip to the kitchen to get the princess a bottle, made their way to the foyer. There was a significant amount of people waiting for their arrival. Jorgen and a few members of the royal guard were present. Elsa nodded towards him and he nodded back. She appreciated how he would stand in for Fría and act on her behalf. Next, she laid her eyes upon Kai, Hilda and Gunther. They stood, almost as a barrier, between the royals and the visiting dignitaries.

At the centre of the room stood a short and fat man, dressed in purple and orange. He was, obviously, the Galphoran ambassador of trade. This country wasn't nearly as scary as Isla Solsa, but dangerous nonetheless. They housed a significant army that caused much problems for Isla Solsa. Shortly after Jacobo's death, Claudio tried to partner with them but they readily refused each time. They were a stubborn country. One time during pillow-talk, Elsa said that Isla and Galphora should be allies, as they were both as stubborn as a rock.

That led to her sleeping in the library for the next two days.

She stood just behind her advisors and alongside the guard. She held Vindra close to her as she, loudly, suckled her warm milk bottle.

"Ambassador Augusto." Elsa addressed, solemnly. The man bowed and smirked.

"Queen Elsa, and Princess Vindra." he was brave and took a step forward to admire the princess. As an instinct, Vindra's hands turned cold, dropping the temperature of her beverage. Elsa noticed this change in mood and took a step back from Augusto. "What a pleasure, to see such power up close."

"It certainly is a privilege, I guess." Elsa said. "I don't recall there being any magical affiliations near you." he nodded.

"Rosalinda was the closest thing." he told her. "Then Fría was born, and we were overjoyed." she recalled the many tales of them trying to get Fría to marry one of their royals, but she had already been betrothed to a classified kingdom. Obviously, that turned out to be Arendelle.

"I am aware and am certainly glad that none of those attempts, of her hand, went through or even passed Isla's border." Elsa said, causing the ambassador to cringe.

"We are too, especially now that there are three magical princesses." he said, excitedly. "Surely, one of them would do, for one of our future princes." everyone from Arendelle, who heard the words that came out of the ambassador's mouth, cringed and looked to Elsa. She still held a rather regal demeanor and continued to express no emotion other than annoyance.

"I have already declined many of your requests that pertained to that matter." Elsa told him, "I am not going to marry off any of my children." he scoffed.

"You married Fría, did you not?" he quipped. It was a good argument, but it lacked validity.

"Fría and I were betrothed, in the beginning, yes." Elsa said, "However we got into a..." she shook her head, remembering how she, stupidly and stubbornly, re-wrote the agreement. "...got into a fight and we broke up. But we actually made up, and continued a regular relationship and got married on our own terms." she adjusted Vindra and skillfully shifted her over to her other hip. "The initial agreement was just a meeting. The marriage was a bonus." Elsa stated with a smile. "Hence my daughters are going to be given the freedom to host as many balls as they please and to meet whoever they wish. I am not going to force the idea of love onto them." at this, Vindra made another gurgling sound and Elsa found solace in her daughter's vocalizations. The ambassador mulled over that response and began to smirk.

"I thought you'd say that." suddenly, a bunch of Galphoran guards emerged out of the shadows and grabbed everyone in the room. One person distracted the queen and rid her of the princess, while another began to hold her hands behind her back. Elsa squirmed and couldn't focus as they took her baby away from her.

"Vee!" Elsa shouted, and the guard who was restraining her wrapped his arm around her neck, halting any sound to emit from her. Elsa was still vulnerable as her powers were still feeling the effects of bearing magic triplets. She didn't know how effective her defences and tactics would be. Augusto laughed, evilly, as he was handed a now confused Vindra.

"It is my understanding that Queen Fría is of no physical use, right now." more laughter emitted from the ambassador. "This should be quite easy."

...

"Okay!" Fría said triumphantly, with her hands on her hips. "I think we're good to go!" she had finally finished changing the girls and they squealed happily at their mother's happiness. "Don't thank me, ladies; was just doin' ma job!" Fría said, bowing before them. Fría then heard some shouting, off in the distance.

"Strange." she said. Fría picked up her daughters and began to walk to the door. Using her magic, she opened the door and peeked out, into the hallway. The shouting was coming from the foyer. She slowly stalked over to the foyer with both girls in her grasp. One of them, she believed it was Gia, made a small sound and she quickly hushed it.

"Shh, sweetie." Fría chastised, quietly, "be still, for madre, por favor." Gia began to stir but ceased to make any sounds. Fría was astonished at how her girls seemed to understand what she was saying and actually listen, most times. Darya had told her that magic children seemed to have a sixth sense, before any form of verbal communication manifested.

Fría held both girls in her arms, while she limped her way to the banister, where she'd be able to look down into the foyer. When she got there, she began to seethe. She saw a bunch of hooligans from Galphora holding her family and friends hostage. Elsa was being restrained by some huge man. Fría was seeing red. Then she heard laughter and snapped her head to the door. There she saw Ambassador Augusto holding...Vindra...

"Son of a..." Fría couldn't contain her anger any longer.

She noticed that the Galphoran guards had high collared coats, so she used this to her advantage. Her favourite trick, if you will. _People should stop wearing high collared things, around me,_ she thought with a smirk. Using her mind, she envisioned the collars constricting the necks of the guards. Immediately sounds of strangulation and choking began to take place. Jorgen knew exactly what was happening and once he was released from his captor, he scanned his surroundings for the queen. He laid his eyes upon her and smiled. She smiled back.

"What?!" Augusto exclaimed, "What's wrong with all of you?!" Vindra began to cry, suddenly. Subsequently, so did her sisters. Arendellian guards began their assaults on the visitors. Jorgen, in the midst of all the fuss ran up the stairs as Elsa, Kai, and Hilda ran to Augusto.

"Release her highness, at once, you imbecile!" Hilda screeched, trying to grab the ambassador.

"No!" he yelled, running away. Unfortunately for him, he was not aware of the other magical person in this castle.

Angered by the noises, echoing throughout the castle, Darya was in no mood for any sort of disturbances. It was next to impossible to do her meditations in this God forsaken circus country. She was planning on scolding everyone, again, but as she entered the foyer, she was met with a small fat man holding her great niece.

"What in the world?!" using her magic, she froze his feet to the floor. "What is going on?!" Darya snatched the child from the fat man and fashioned an ice spear, using her free hand. She pointed it directly in his face. Elsa caught up to them, by now, and took her daughter from her aunt. Vindra immediately stopped crying.

"Oh, Vee, it's alright; mama's got you." she nuzzled her daughter and the tiny blonde began to gurgle and squeal with delight. By now, Jorgen had been given the duty of holding Gia and Bri while Fría marched her way to the ambassador. She was still limping, but her rage was plentiful. Fría pried a sword from one of the suits of armour and poked Augstus' stomach with it.

"GIVE ME A REASON!" she demanded the Galphoran man, "GIVE ME ONE DAMN GOOD REASON TO NOT SPILL YOUR INSIDES ALL OVER THIS FLOOR!"

"Well, they had just polished the..." Gunther began, until Fría turned and glared at him. He gulped and tried again, "never mind, your grace. Ahem. Carry on." Fría rolled her eyes and poked the ambassador again.

"I will gut out your organs, keeping you conscious for the entire ordeal!" Fría spat. She was about to lunge forward, when a cold hand stilled her arm.

"Darling, be still." Elsa commanded her spouse. The queen consort huffed but retracted the sword. To make sure her wife wouldn't act on impulse, Elsa handed Vindra to her other parent. The baby cooed and Fría's demeanor visibly changed. The blonde queen turned back to the ambassador. "Sir, you have committed an act of high treason and I would ask that the Galphoran government not take part in any form of alliance with Arendelle. I am forgiving, in that you may return, however if you were ever to come back here, I will not hesitate to have your head on a silver platter." Elsa snapped her fingers and a few guards came up to grab hold of the ambassador. Other guards, around the room seized the Galphoran guards. "You will spend the night, in our dungeons, to which my wife, her majesty and general Fría Mariella, will be your warden." Fría smirked and winked at the ambassador. He, himself, had never experienced the wrath of Fría and was praying that God would smite him right now. "Take them away, my good men." Elsa instructed and her guards obliged quickly. Once the unwanted visitors were escorted out, Elsa and Fría embraced their babies and began to play with them. The rest of the staff were still in an awestruck state.

"That was rather...this was an interesting morning." Kai commented, fixing his suit.

"Why on earth did I stay?" Darya asked, trudging back to her quarters.


	2. I Got This

_**JQ: Inspired by all those times I've watched dads set up baby cribs.**_

* * *

"You really don't have to do that on your own, dear. Really; we can find someone to make them for us." Elsa told her wife, as she stubbornly began throwing tools here and there. Elsa began to dodge the projectiles, as they came her way. "Please, Fría; I don't want to cause you the trouble."

"Babe; chill. I got this." Fría insisted. Elsa's face contorted in disgust.

"You did _not_ just tell me to 'chill'." Elsa said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, baby."

"What helps me sleep at night is you." Elsa told her, "And I'd prefer cuddling with you, without having to be mindful of your severe back problems."

"Every member of staff is doing something, today and it's my day off. Also, In case you haven't noticed," Fría said, pointing to the three tiny infants, laid down in a crib, "we only have one crib and three babies."

"They fit nicely, in there." Elsa attempted to argue.

"Hate to break it to ya, Icy; they're gonna get bigger." Fría said. The blonde queen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Of all the people to get stuck with, it had to be the most stubborn woman, in all of existence?

"At least ask Kristoff to help you." Elsa instructed but Fría just shook her head.

"I did. He's busy." Fría told her before continuing to rummage through her tools, "He's coming over to give me instructions on the structure of the cribs, though!" Elsa rolled her eyes, but had to admit that Fría was downright adorable when she was determined to do a certain task. The current task, of course, was making two extra cribs for the babies that surprised them just a few days ago.

Really, that was the biggest surprise of the decade; not a queen with magic powers; not said queen marrying a woman. No, all of Arendelle immersed themselves into the royal triplets and kept speculating on who was going to be named the crown princess. Elsa found that her subjects' infatuation with that over, literally anything else, was odd. However Hilda and Gerda warned her that her child was to be the talk of the town. Elsa didn't know that it would be so literal. All in all, royal babies had quite the entourage.

"I still can't get over that..." Elsa muttered to herself, walking over to the crib to look at her prized possessions. As she looked down at her daughters, she smiled. They were sound asleep, all curled up into one another. Their little chests rising and falling to their little breaths. Elsa couldn't imagine loving someone so much more than anything in the world, let alone four of them.

"GAH! SON OF A _BITCH_!" Fría wailed, after dropping a hammer on her foot. Elsa rolled her eyes again.

Make that 'sometimes four of them'.

"No swearing near the kids!" Elsa whispered, harshly, trying her best to scold her wife while allowing the kids to sleep. It was Fría's turn to roll her eyes. This new life, of hers, was going to be one hell of a ride.

She could hardly wait.


End file.
